


Sometimes They Follow You Home

by cullens_pet



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware, dear readers. Enter if you dare. Inside you'll find a tantalizing tale designed to titillate the senses. Come with me on  a visit to a place more than a millennium old, that harbors more dark secrets than anyone could ever know. Scarier still, is it true? Is it fact or fiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes They Follow You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyer. I make no money from this story.
> 
> A/N: This was written for breath-of-twilight's annual holiday countdown. If you like spooky and smutty rolled into one delicious tale, head over to her profile and check out the other stories in her countdown on fanfiction. There were some great contributions this year. This is rated 'M'. Consider yourself forewarned.

Sometimes They Follow You Home

"Jasper," Edward said from his perch in the backseat. His eyes took in the mass of crumbling old brick that loomed above the car, casting it into an eerie shadow. "I'm not so sure about investigating this location. I've got a real bad vibe about the whole thing."

Jasper sighed impatiently as they all got out of the car. "This place is like Candyland, Edward. Anything that we've ever tried to capture has been purported to happen here."

"I don't know, Jasper," Edward parried as they walked up to the front door. "Sometimes it just seems like we press our luck a little too much." What he wanted to say was that Jasper pressed them into doing things that they ordinarily wouldn't do. Things that they shouldn't do. But he was one of his best friends and this paranormal thing was his life. Edward hardly had it in him to tell the guy no.

"We've come too far to back out now. Besides not only is this place built on a burial ground, but it was also the scene of a witch burning. I've heard that she still haunts the place. I've heard that there has been evidence of satanic worship uncovered. Not only that," Jasper lowered his voice. "It's rumored to have been a place where children were sacrificed."

"It's no rumor, I assure you."

Emmett screamed and Jasper and Edward both gasped and jumped at the sudden voice that had intruded on their conversation. It came from an old man standing in the now open door to the house. Edward couldn't understand how he had known they were there. They hadn't even knocked yet.

Edward had a hard time not staring at the man and laughing. He was quite ridiculous looking. He wore a pair of tight, stained jeans that were pulled up almost to his chest. Pair that with a black, leather jacket and a blue polo shirt, both with the collars flipped up, and he already looked quite odd. But the weirdest thing was his hair. He guessed that the man was bald as he had attempted to comb it over. Only instead of combing it to the side, he had combed it from the back to the front to fall on his forehead like a strange set of bangs. Edward already had doubts that he was in his right mind.

"I'm John Humphries," he explained when they stayed silent. "I'm the owner of The Ancient Ram Inn."

"So it's true," Jasper blurted. "About the sacrifices?"

"Oh, yes," John said matter-of-factly. "I uncovered the evidence of it myself in the house. Please, come inside and I'll show you around."

They filed into the musty, old house and Edward suppressed a shudder as he crossed the thresh hold. Despite the warm air outside, inside it felt freezing. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he immediately felt as if something was watching him.

Edward had a gift. He could sense auras and the oppressive atmosphere that suddenly surrounded him was difficult to ignore. All he really wanted to do was turn around and run the other way. They followed the old man as he led them forward until they all stood in a small room with a couch that was made up with blankets pushed into the corner.

"This is where I sleep," the old man explained.

"I heard that you were pulled from your bed by your ankles?" Jasper asked.

Old man Humphries nodded. "The first night I ever stayed here. Something unseen grabbed my ankle and flung me across the room."

"Cool," Emmett muttered.

"In fact," John continued. "I've been attacked twice in this very bed in the last six weeks. Tell me, have you ever heard of the succubus?"

Edward looked at Jasper and then Emmett and then shook his head slowly.

John smiled a grim smile. "The succubus is a demon that feeds off of sexual energy. It's a shape shifter, extracting semen from a man and then changing forms, it places it in a woman."

Edward visibly shuddered this time as his words sunk in. It sounded absolutely insidious. Jasper spoke up after a beat of silence. "Are you saying that you were attacked by this succubus?"

"Oh, yes," he nodded. "Many times. I've taken to sleeping with a bible next to my bed to ward it off."

Jasper glanced at Emmett and then Edward and arched his brow. This was way more than they had anticipated. They had expected some noises, maybe a disembodies voice or two. But this place sounded like it was haunted by a demonic entity.

They followed the old man reluctantly as he ascended a very steep and narrow winding staircase. He led them into a bedroom. "This is called the witch's room," he explained. "A local woman accused of witchcraft took refuge in these chambers before the villagers found her and burnt her at the stake in the 1500's. She's a vengeful spirit. Nasty piece of work. A local investigator took a photo of this room from the outside and you can see a face in the window."

John picked up a photograph and handed it to Jasper. There did appear to be a face in the window. A cool breeze flew passed him and Edward swung his EMF detector around to measure the air next to him. There was a 4.0 spike and the air was a full ten degrees colder than the air surrounding it.

"Guys," he whispered and pointed to the detector.

"Are you here, witch?" Jasper called out. "Give us a sign if you are?"

A low growl rumbled from the hallway and Edward shuddered. What the hell was that?

"Did you hear that?" Emmett exclaimed.

They rushed out into the hallway to find nothing. There wasn't even a spike on their detector. They followed John once more as he led them into another room.

"This is the Bishop's room," he said. "I found evidence of devil worship, there just in that hole in the chimney. Ten people who have stayed in this room have needed to be exercised."

"Ten people?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," John answered. "Not only that, the succubus is known to frequent this room. A woman who was visiting with another paranormal group was lifted off her feet and flung onto one of the beds."

"And you think it was the succubus?" Edward asked.

"I know it was," John answered with certainty. "You said before, when you first contacted me about investigating the inn, that you wished to spend the night. Are you quite sure that you still want to do that? I used to run a bed and breakfast out of the inn and guests used to crawl out of their windows in the middle of the night because they were so terrified. And I'm sure you've heard this before..." John trailed off as he glanced cautiously around the room. It was as if he was searching for something. "But sometimes they follow you home."

He said this last part in a whisper, as if was afraid that someone or something other than themselves would hear him. Another shudder raced up Edward's spine as his words had their intended effect. He was thoroughly spooked.

The three friends answered in unison, with two being in the affirmative and one a no. Edward didn't want to stay the night in this place. Not at all. There was something not right about this house.

Jasper looked at Edward sternly. "Yes, we still want to stay the night and document everything that we can. We'd actually like to stay in this room if it's alright. There are three beds in here."

Old man Humphries looked at each of them before he answered, "I'll not stop you if that's your wish, but I warn you that the things I've told you and the things that I have yet to show you are all real. You may want to reconsider."

With that, he led them back down the stairs and into a living area of sorts. Off to the side, they saw an open pit right in the middle of the floor. The floorboards were missing and the ground looked as if it had been excavated. There was shovel and a sign that read 'the Ancient Grave.'

"I told you before about being pulled from my bed whist I was sleeping," John spoke softly as they all looked into the small pit. "The first night that I stayed here, my bed was positioned above this very spot. Of course, at the time, I had no idea of what lie beneath me. I was pulled violently from the bed in the middle of the night and flung across the room."

John stopped for a beat as he gestured to a wall across the room that was nearly twenty feet away. "Needless to say," he continued. "The bed was moved the next day."

Edward looked down in the pit grimly. He could see the white gleam of a bone sticking out of the earth. He wanted to remain skeptical, those bones could have been planted, but the overall feeling that he had about the house told him that it was all true.

"Over here," John gestured, "I found the skeletons of children under the staircase. There were broken bits of daggers found buried with the bones. I believe the knives were destroyed purposefully so that they couldn't be used again in another ritual."

Edward caught Emmett's eye and they both looked to Jasper to try and get a sense of what he was thinking. He thought that they were woefully unprepared for such an active place. They were only amateurs.

Jasper looked determined though. Edward could see that he wouldn't be easily dissuaded. "Thanks for the tour John," Jasper said. "If you don't mind, my partners and I are going to get our gear out of the car and set up in the Bishop's Room."

John nodded. "I had hoped that you young men would change your mind," he stated gravely. "But I can see that there will be no changing your minds. May God protect you from the entities that reside in this house."

Edward shuddered as a cold breeze wafted across the back of his neck. It almost felt like... a caress. The hair on his arms stood on end as he swiveled around. Of course, there was nothing there.

Slightly panicked, he followed Emmett and Jasper out to the car. "Jasper, I don't think..." Edward trailed off as he felt the urge to look back at the house at the second floor. His mind all but shut down as he tried to process what he was seeing. There was a face in the window. It was the window of the room that was dubbed the witch's room. The face was undeniably feminine. The figure had long, flowing dark hair that was parted in the middle. He stood frozen. It was as if he'd been paralyzed.

Finally, he was able to get his mouth to work. "Jasper. Emmett! Look!"

By the time they turned around, the face was gone. Edward knew what he had seen. "What?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"There was a face in the window," Edward explained pointing to the window.

"Sure there was Eddie," Emmett chided. "Are you sure you aren't seeing things? I know it's been awhile since you've been laid."

"No," Edward said forcefully. "I'm not seeing things. My sex life has nothing to do with it. And don't call me Eddie."

"I'm teasing, man," Emmett said as he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured as his eyes returned to the house again. "Something doesn't feel right about this place. It's putting me on edge. I feel like something is watching me even now."

"It's just your nerves," Jasper placated as he removed a duffel bag from the trunk of the car. "I mean, the house has some unpleasant history..."

"Unpleasant is putting it a little mildly," Edward cut in. "I'm being entirely serious. Something is going to happen."

"I'm counting on it," Jasper said. "This could be the gig that launches us into the big time. We need this. Don't blow it."

Edward blew out a deep breath and got his bag from the car. Jasper's pep talk hadn't helped a bit. If anything, he felt worse than before. He trudged back to the inn behind his friends, watching the lengthening shadows that were cast by the setting sun. He started violently when he saw a second shadow next to his own.

He spun around quickly but there was no one there. A ghostly chuckle filled his ears. He blinked and turned back toward Emmett and Jasper to ask if they'd heard what he heard but they were already in the house.

Breathing deeply, he tried to calm the uncontrollable thumping of his heart. He knew that his reactions were giving whatever it was that was following him strength. Whatever it was had already singled him out as the weakest link.

After he pulled himself together, he headed inside to join his friends. The house was dark and creepy as he walked through the gloom. He didn't hear anyone downstairs so he ascended the steep and winding staircase carefully, listening for Emmett and Jasper.

He found them in the Bishop's room. They'd already claimed their beds, leaving him the one farthest from the door.

Of course.

He set his bag on the bed and began unpacking the equipment that they would need. He had a night vision camera, which he set up in the corner of the room so that it had a view of all three rooms. He had a digital recorder and his EMF detector. He checking his hand held camcorder and found that it was fully charged and ready to go.

They decided that they would stick together at first and move through the house looking for anything that couldn't be explained away. They started in the Witch's room and then progressed through the rest of the house. So far, they'd been extremely disappointed. Or relieved in Edward's case.

"This isn't working," Jasper lamented. "Let's split up. Edward, you go back upstairs to the Witch's room. See if you can call her out. Emmett, you go to the barn. A local told me yesterday that there'd been bodies found in the barn when they'd done some renovating."

"By myself?" Emmett squeaked.

Edward laughed softly. Emmett was a big, burly dude. Squeaking wasn't a sound that you could even imagine him making.

"Yes, by yourself," Jasper said sarcastically. "Hence the term, splitting up. I'm going to stay here and do some EVP by the open grave."

Edward watched Emmett retreat and move through the kitchen area and out the back door. He turned and reluctantly climbed the steep and narrow staircase. He still felt the same paranoia as before. He still felt like he was being watched.

"Are you here?" he asked softly as he entered the room. It was so dark. He could only see where he was going by watching the screen of his camera.

He settled onto a chair and held out his digital voice recorder. The red light that showed that it was on glowed brightly in the blackness. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I know that your here," he called. "I saw you in the window earlier. What is it that you want?"

"Yooouuu..."

The response was so quiet that Edward was sure that he was hearing things. He pushed the playback button to see.

There was nothing there but he was positive that he heard something. "Was that you?" he questioned. "Give me a sign. Come and speak into this device in my hand. Let the world know that you are real."

There was no vocal response, but it got cold. Really cold. Edward shivered as his breath frosted in front of his face. Again, he felt a phantom caress on the back of his neck. His body reacted violently at the ghostly touch. He went rigid as every hair on his body stood at attention. He had to get out of this room.

"Edward!" he heard Jasper call.

Immediately he felt the presence disappear. The air warmed and whatever had been there was gone. He stood shakily as Emmett and Jasper entered the room.

"Well, it's been a bust, so far," Jasper lamented. "You catch anything good?"

"Well," Edward hesitated. "I thought I heard something but my voice recorder didn't pick it up. And it got a lot colder." He left out the ghostly fingers on his neck. He already felt as if he was losing it.

"That's disappointing," Jasper groused. "I'd thought this place was a sure thing. It's late. Let's turn in and hope that our static camera will catch something as we sleep. It's our last shot."

They left the Witch's Room and reentered the room in which they'd be sleeping, the Bishop's Room. Edward suppressed a shudder as he crossed into the interior of the room from the hallway. Morning couldn't come quickly enough. He couldn't wait to get out of this place. He didn't understand how John could have lived here for so long.

He stripped off his jeans and got into the bed wearing his boxers and tee shirt. It was well after midnight and they'd only be sleeping until daybreak. Then they had to catch a flight back to the states and analyze the data.

Jasper turned off the lights and they all settled in to sleep. Edward's imagination seemed to run away with him. He imagined that he was hearing all kinds of things. At one point he even thought he heard someone breathing next to his ear. Jasper and Emmett were already asleep. He could tell from Jasper's deep breathing and Emmett's soft snoring that they were out for the night.

He turned over and tried to get more comfortable. He shut his eyes as they became heavier and finally succumbed to the sweet peace of unawareness.

He woke up slowly. He could feel soft hands tracing up his calves and whispering across his thighs. His stomach tightened as a jolt of arousal sliced through him. His eyes flew open and he was greeted by the sight of the most enchanting woman that he'd ever seen. The room was lit by soft candlelight that gave an unearthly glow to her perfect features. She was almost exotic in her looks. Large hazel eyes framed by long sooty lashes. Her lips were full and the perfect shade of pink. Her hair was long and wavy and the most amazing shade of brown that he'd ever seen.

He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming but found that he couldn't will his limbs to move. He panicked slightly when he realized his paralysis.

"Shh..." the sultry beauty crooned. "Relax. Let me take care of you."

He groaned as her nails scratched lightly at his abdomen beneath his shirt. He had to be dreaming. His eyes flickered to his friends. They were still sleeping soundly despite the noise.

"Who," he gasped as her hand stroked against his now obvious erection. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one of consequence," she replied seductively as she pulled his cock through the opening in his boxers. She licked her lips as she lowered her head and suckled the weeping flesh into the warm cavern of her mouth.

It was the sweetest torture that he couldn't move. He longed to push his hands into her hair, to feel if it was as soft as it truly looked. She let go of his hard bar of flesh as she straddled his hips. He groaned. He felt as if he was about to explode.

He desperately tried to rock his hips against hers to increase the friction between them as she undulated her pelvis against him. She felt so good. "Please, tell me your name," he pleaded as she latched onto his neck.

She laughed softly, the cool air from her breath causing a pleasant shiver to race along his spine. "It's Bella, if you must know," she answered sweetly as she impaled herself on his pulsing organ.

She groaned aloud as he plunged in, buried to the hilt. He panted softly. She was a tight fit, a snug velvet cacoon that encased him firmly in its grip. He struggled with himself as he tried to will his sluggish body to move. He wanted nothing more than to increase the pace of her leisurely movements.

"Where are you from?" he gasped as his eyes rolled back into his head. She was good. Too good. He was going to cum early like some adolescent boy.

"I'm from here and there," she answered quietly, her voice strained by exertion as she bent to take one of his earlobes into her mouth. "I've been waiting for you."

"Me?" he gasped again as pleasure raced along his sluggish form.

"Yes, Edward," she groaned. "You're perfect."

"How did you..." he trailed off as she licked along his neck and claimed his lips. He gasped into her open mouth as his cock hardened almost to the point of pain. He could feel his balls tighten up as he raced towards climax. Her tongue sought his mouth and he groaned aloud at her taste. She was sweeter than any candy or dessert that he'd ever tasted. She rolled her hips expertly and he came with a cry, her pussy milking his seed from him greedily.

Stars burst brightly behind his shuttered eyes as he came yet again. He didn't think that it was physically possible for a man to have back to back climaxes. He drifted down from his high and then jerked back to reality.

He opened his eyes. The room was dark once more and he was covered in sweat. He reached down and felt the sticky mess on the front of his boxers. He groaned aloud as he flopped back against the bed. Fucking terrific. He'd had a wet dream in this crazy place. He'd take that bit of information to the grave. Emmett would take the mickey out of him forever if he ever found out.

He did have the niggling worry in the back of his mind. What if it wasn't a dream? What if had been the succubus? He put those thoughts to rest. He'd been dreaming. It seemed to be too surreal for it to have been anything else. He sighed and went back to sleep.

One week later...

They'd analyzed all the evidence except for the recording of their time spent asleep in the Bishop's Room. Edward was a little anxious. So far, he'd kept his dream a secret. He'd had no marks the next morning. No hickeys from where the woman had sucked upon his neck. No scratches on his stomach where she'd scraped him with her nails. He had chalked it up to stress. He dreamed her up to help him relax.

He was afraid now that they were viewing the tape, that his friends would see him as he dreamed. Maybe he had moaned aloud or something. He would be mortified.

"Edward!" Jasper called breaking him out of his thoughts. "Look at this!"

Edward looked and he saw the lighted candles. He saw the woman in all her glory as she straddled him. His mouth went dry and the hairs rose on the back of his neck.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jasper asked as he watched the footage in awe.

"I thought it was a dream," Edward protested. "Look, I couldn't move, I couldn't hardly think. I thought I'd had a wet dream. I was embarrassed."

They watched spellbound as the specter rung a climax from the unsuspecting man beneath her.

"That was the hottest thing that I've ever seen in my life. Why do you get all the luck?" Emmett complained.

Edward didn't answer. His eyes were riveted to the screen. He watched as Bella placed a slow kiss on his lips as his eyes fluttered weakly. Then he watched disbelieving as she morphed into man. An incredibly familiar looking man. He was staring at the mirror image of himself.

"Thank you, Edward," the demon said in his own voice. "You've been incredibly helpful."

He then watched incredulously as the being disappeared into thin air. He watched weakly, his heart thundering under his ribs as he woke up disoriented on the screen.

"Dude," Emmett began. "You don't think..."

"I don't think," Jasper asserted. "I know. Edward had a tete-a-tete with the incubus at the Ram Inn. Something tells me that this isn't finished either."

Edward watched the screen but his eyes were not seeing it. He was thinking of his dreams over the last week. They had taken on a horrifying new quality. He had thought them to be harmless, a figment of his overactive imagination trying to make up for his distinct lack of a sex life whatsoever. He was convinced now that the demon had followed him. The question was why. What did it want? He wasn't sure that he wanted to find out because it was just as John had said, sometimes they follow you home.

~~~Fin~~~

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Thoughts? Does anyone recognize where I got the inspiration for this fic from? There is a banner for this fic and all my other stories on my facebook, CE Young if you're looking for me. Anyway, leave me some treats (reviews) ;) They also make great birthday presents. Mine is today. *hint* See you next time...


End file.
